The amount of content accessible via the Internet has increased rapidly. Similarly, the search capabilities provided by search engines and other platforms continue to improve, as the importance of precise and accurate search capabilities has become an important aspect of Internet usage. In response to a search query, search engines identify documents that satisfy one or more keywords identified in the query. The search results presented to the searcher may be organized in order of relevance, where relevance may be defined by various algorithms and/or criteria. The searcher may interact with the search results, for example, by clicking on and following a link to the content corresponding to a search result, if desired.
Current search technologies tend to rely heavily upon a popularity measure to identify documents that are relevant to a search query. Popularity may be defined by the number of times the document has been read, the number of links that point to the document, or other measures. The popularity of a particular document, however, does not necessarily indicate that the document is relevant to the search query, or that the document is associated with sources that are considered reliable with respect to the subject matter of the document.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.